Liam de Gaillimhe
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Daniel Radke (ex) Anne de Gaillimhe (ex) | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = David Boreanaz | image2 = Liam-de-Gaillimhe.jpg | caption2 = De Gaillimhe in 2372, unhappy with their options to protect Daniel Radke from the Treaty Killers }}:For the alternate reality version of Liam de Gaillimhe, see Liam de Gaillimhe (Pendragon timeline). Liam de Gaillimhe was the commanding officer of the from 2372 until its disappearance in 2373. History In early to mid 2357, Starfleet Academy second year Cadet Liam de Gaillimhe met Daniel Radke, a first year cadet, and the two started a relationship. This relationship lasted until 2359, when de Gaillimhe graduated from Starfleet Academy and was transferred to his first assignment. By 2372, Starfleet Command assigned the Aotearoa, with de Gaillimhe as commanding officer, to co-ordinate the Starfleet effort against the Myhr'an. De Gaillimhe contacted the crew when the Aotearoa arrived, and he ordered his crew to defend the Cantabrian while that crew beamed up the remaining prisoners at the Myhr'an internment camp. Both the Aotearoa and Cantabrian escaped thanks to de Gaillimhe's actions. De Gaillimhe revealed a secondary, covert mission he and his crew were on to Captain Noah Wrightson, Cantabrian first officer Elizabeth Singh and Daniel Radke: to stop the Treaty Killers at all costs. Starfleet Intelligence believed their next target was Radke. De Gaillimhe came up with installing the tracking device in Radke so his whereabouts could be monitored at all times. When that plan failed -- the Treaty Killers learned of the implant and used it to their advantage -- de Gaillimhe removed the implant and used it as a distraction, flushing it and the Treaty Killers boarding party out of a cargo bay aboard the Aotearoa and into space. With Radke safely aboard the Cantabrian (still proceeding at maximum warp), de Gaillimhe ordered the Aotearoa to drop out of warp to appear to attempt to collect the implant -- the Treaty Killers assumed this was Radke -- and battle the Treaty Killers ship while the Cantabrian made its escape. Later in that same year, de Gaillimhe saved Dr. Marie Bourget from being gunned down by her daughter, Helena Bourget. Personal relationships Relationships Daniel Radke Liam de Gaillimhe and Daniel Radke met at Starfleet Academy in 2357 when de Gaillimhe and some friends were playing a game of football (soccer) and Liam unsuccessfully passed the ball, accidentally pegging Radke, passing by, in the knee. The two had a passionate, but often troubled, relationship. After de Gaillimhe graduated the Academy in 2359 and was shipping out to his first assignment, he promised Radke their relationship was still on. He gave Radke a single red rose and a passionate kiss, vowing to return in December to accompany Radke on a skiing holiday in Switzerland. Radke didn't see him again until 2372. Anne de Gaillimhe De Gaillimhe met and married Anne de Gaillimhe sometime after 2359 and before 2372. Their marriage eventually ended in an amicable divorce, and Liam felt guilt at Anne's death at the hands of the Treaty Killers. Daniel Radke speculated de Gaillimhe's quest to stop the Treaty Killers might, in fact, stem from an unconscious desire for revenge. Alternate history In the Pendragon timeline, Liam de Gaillimhe was the commanding officer of the [[USS Aotearoa (NX-78312)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Aotearoa]] as of 2372. In the Federation Civil War, he and his ship sided with Admiral James Leyton's forces. During the Battle of Deep Space 9 in 2372, de Gaillimhe ordered his crew to destroy escape pods jettisoned from the station in case one or more contained a Founder. Captain Daniel Radke and his crew moved the [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Cuxhaven]] to protect the escape pods. Radke and his crew won the upper hand, "beating the living daylights" out of de Gaillimhe and his crew, according to Noah Wrightson. Radke supposedly told de Gaillimhe to, "stop giving into his lust for blood." ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") :It's not clear what happened to de Gaillimhe after the Battle of Deep Space 9. The "lust for blood" comment is the author's nod towards . Notes *It's uncertain when de Gaillimhe took command of the Aotearoa, although we would assume it would be fairly recently (circa 2372) as the ship is still experimental. *Liam de Gaillimhe is a "tip of the hat" to the TV series whose lead character was named Liam, from Galway in Ireland, prior to him becoming a vampire. De Gaillimhe is a slight alteration of "from Galway". His wife, Anne, is a "tip of the hat" to the TV series whose lead character had the middle name of Anne. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)